A Distorted View
by KatonRyu
Summary: A powerful trainer is intent on catching the legendaries. Can Ash and his friends stop him? Or is there another person who might help? AdvanceShipping AshMay OCxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Damon and Helena are my own characters, though.**

**_Prologue_**

"So, you have reached me at last. After your display of power in the Distortion World, I can't say I'm surprised," the blond haired woman said, her eyes focused on the young man before her.

The man, or perhaps boy was a more fitting word, simply gave a small grin. "I take it you know what this means? What Pokémon you will face in this battle?" he asked.

His voice was low and dark, but somehow it sounded wrong. As if the boy was masking his true voice. His emerald eyes, however, betrayed no stress of any kind. They were locked on the dark-clothed woman in front of him, the Pokémon Champion Cynthia.

"I know. You'll use Giratina, won't you?"

She shook her head disbelievingly.

"After everything you've been through, after all the mess with Team Galactic, I thought you would know better."

The boy chuckled. "Cyrus was a fool. If he hadn't been so intent on infusing himself with the power of Dialga and Palkia instead of simply harnessing it, he would have been the most powerful person on the planet. But he was blind, and gave me the very tool that would have made him powerful beyond his wildest dreams. His Master Ball captured Giratina. Giratina's overwhelming force subdued first Dialga and then Palkia. My conquest is far from over, though. There are many more Pokémon to catch. Now, however, I'm here to take your title from you. I need the perks of being the Champion."

Cynthia sighed and shook her head. "Very well. As the Pokémon League Champion and the most powerful Trainer, I will accept your challenge."

A wicked gleam shone in the boy's eyes as he unhooked a purple-and-white sphere from his belt. He pushed a button and it enlarged.

"Go, Giratina," he said, a grin to match the evil glow in his eyes appearing on his face.

With a ferocious roar, the Renegade Pokémon appeared. Its body was serpentine, gray with red and black rings around it. Golden spikes decorated its sides, looking more like ribs higher up its body. From its back extended six tentacle-like 'arms', each with a red spike at the end. Its head was decorated with a golden crest, which protected its small red eyes, ever glowing with malevolence.

Cynthia gasped in disbelief. "That's Giratina's Origin Forme! It shouldn't be in that form outside of the Distortion World…"

Again, the boy chuckled darkly. "The Distortion World had a nice little trinket in it, allowing Giratina to stay in its Origin Forme. I would have been a fool to tell you about that, seeing how it greatly strengthens this already fearsome creature. You would have taken it from me. But enough talk. Bring out your Pokémon, and let the battle begin."

Cynthia nodded quietly. "Go, Spiritomb. Let's fight together until the end." Spiritomb, a Pokémon that looked like a rock with an energy vortex above it, appeared in a flash of white light. In the purple energy vortex whirled green dots, and in the center a face with one spiraled eye and a cruel grin was discernible.

"Giratina, use Shadow Force. We're ending this quickly," the boy said. Giratina dove into the floor and melted into the shadows. The battle had begun.


	2. Firewood

Ash's POV

"Pikachu, finish it with Iron Tail!" I yelled, and watched as my loyal partner dashed towards his opponent, an immense Onix.

The Rock Snake tried to defend himself from his impending doom, but Pikachu was too fast. His glowing tail smashed the Onix' head and it collapsed, no longer able to fight.

"Onix is unable to continue, Pikachu wins! The victory goes to Ash!" Brock declared. As usual, he had been the referee.

My opponent, a young boy with pale blue eyes and brown hair, gazed at Pikachu with reverence in his eyes. It was a look I'd seen way too many times before. Oh sure, at first it was kind of cool, to have someone looking at me with such an awestruck expression, but when it happened again and again, it quickly began to tire me.

Pikachu ran up to me, and I said, "Well done, buddy. You really showed that Onix who's boss."

("The look they get when they find out I can use Iron Tail keeps amusing me,") Pikachu said, grinning from ear to ear.

Since he and I had been together for so long I'd learned to understand everything he said. May and Brock understood him too, but Dawn still had some trouble with it.

I smiled lightly at his words. Even though Pokémon generally take after their trainers, some things stay distinct. Pikachu's glee was one of them. The battle had not been particularly hard, and even though I still enjoyed battling as much as when I had just started my journey, easy wins like this one were somewhat of a letdown.

"Congratulations Ash!" Dawn yelled, running over to me with a large grin.

"Yeah, well done beating a little kid," May mocked me.

"Okay, so it wasn't a hard battle. But what should I have done? Decline a challenge? I don't think so," I said pleadingly. When the boy had challenged me to battle, I had known immediately that I would crush him. May, apparently, had known this as well.

("Oh come on, May. It was a nice workout,") Pikachu said from his usual spot on my shoulder.

"Well, you could have taken it a little easier on him. I mean, did you really think that only Iron Tail would work?" she asked, shrugging.

Pikachu and I gave each other sheepish glances. She had a point. Maybe the use of Iron Tail had been somewhat unnecessary.

"Okay, okay, I went overboard. I get it. Now, let's eat. I may not have done that much, but I'm hungry anyway," I said, hoping to distract May from mocking me.

She started to say something, but right then her stomach growled and she blushed. "Yeah, let's get something to eat," she agreed, staring at the ground with a face the color of a Scizor.

"It seems Ash isn't the only one who is hungry, huh May?" Dawn asked, chuckling.

May gave her a death glare and Dawn took a step back, muttering that she was only joking. Still chuckling slightly we reached Brock, who had already started a fire to cook.

We were at the edge of a forest near Mt. Coronet, headed towards Eterna City, where May and Dawn would participate in a Contest. I already had my Forest Badge, and Dawn had already participated in the Contest, but since May was now with us to challenge the Contests of Sinnoh and Dawn had failed to obtain a ribbon last time, we decided to visit the town again.

Of course, this did mean that May and Dawn would compete against each other. I wondered who I'd be rooting for during the match, assuming both May and Dawn would reach the finals. May had more experience as a Coordinator, but Dawn had become pretty skilled as well.

While I thought about it, every time my thoughts went to May I felt a weird flutter in my stomach, paired with a wave of heat washing over me. I had no idea what it was, and before I could find out Brock shook me out of my thoughts.

"Ash, could you get some more firewood? I think we don't have enough," he said, thoughtfully eyeing the fire.

I nodded and got up. "Okay. You coming, Pikachu?" ("Yup, let's go,") he said, and jumped off my shoulder to help me look.

We wandered into the forest, searching underneath bushes and trees for wood that would keep the fire going. The forest was silent, and the scent of pine trees gave it a calming aura.

Pikachu and I gathered a bunch of branches and small logs, and we were just about to head back to Brock and the others when a huge explosion tore through the silence, paired with a pressure wave that nearly knocked us over. A cloud of smoke and debris was blown up only a hundred or so feet away from us.

"What the…" ("What was that?!") A small, blue-and-pink Pokémon flew toward us at a high speed, followed by something that looked like a gray snake with a golden crest on its head.

The snake formed a blue ball of energy in front of its mouth, and launched it at the small creature that had just sped past Pikachu and me.

The little Pokémon saw it coming, a blue aura appeared around it and it teleported to the side. The ball struck a tree, even closer to me than the previous blast of energy.

("Ash! Look out!") Pikachu yelled. I raised my arms to guard my face and was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
